


Lost in the Rules We Made to Our Own Game

by littlehuntress



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Things lefts unsaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce doesn't ask him to stay. And Jason always walks away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Rules We Made to Our Own Game

Bruce cups his face, rough calloused fingertips caressing his jaw, those big hands keeping him in place. Making him see straight into his eyes, sans the cowl it's a different story. Jason's breath hitching in his throat when a thumb runs across his lips. He feels daring, opens his mouth licks the digit tasting salt and _Bruce_ , and he can't help but want more, sucking it into his mouth. A chocked moan in the back of his throat. Bruce presses two more inside, testing and Jason keeps sucking swirling his tongue around them, makes sure Bruce doesn't look away. A trail of spit left after he pulls away. 

_"Jay,"_ Bruce says like the word hurts and all the air has been punched out of his lungs. 

Jason's eyelids flutter shut. Fuck. He's an idiot kid again and Bruce's too familiar aftershave wafts in the air around him. He feels like he could crawl into his lap and Bruce would let him. Wouldn't push him away like he did when he wasn't sure of Jason. Of the things he was asking for. What he needed of him.

So much has changed and yet...Jason would _still_.

When Jason meets Bruce's eyes again there's a brief flash of guilt, Jason swallows something bitter. Almost pulls away. He died, he came back and turned the city over its head. They're dealing with it, but they're not quite there yet. 

After the pit he was pure rage, a discombobulated mess seeing red. Jason wanted to tear the city apart, burn Gotham down to the ground, the city Bruce kept protecting in a way he couldn't do for him. Bruce had let him go and did nothing about it. Jason hated him, only he didn't. A part Jason wanted to come home, for Bruce to say he had missed him, but he only took every punch and biting word and never fought back. Not even killing the one who tear them apart in the first place. 

Sometimes he hates Bruce so much for being what he wants the most.

But he doesn't bring up the past, not when they're still walking on eggshells around each other. Not when Bruce is so close Jason sees the little imperfections on his skin from years of crime fighting. Not when Bruce finally kisses him like he's been starving and his tongue licks the inside of Jason's mouth, and they kiss long and hard and bruising but Jason doesn't care until his lungs burn and they pull away fighting for air. 

Jason is waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Bruce to deny him this, but he keeps staring at him as if any minute now Jason is going to disappear again. He guesses it goes both ways.

"This suit," Jason begins, hands roaming over Bruce's chest where the bat is emblazoned, "this place." He laughs mirthlessly, shakes his head looking around the bat cave not being able to stop a dozen memories. "I always wanted you to fuck me here." 

"Yeah?" 

And this time Bruce does. Bat suit in the floor next to Jason's leather jacket. Kisses him until his lips are bitten red, touches him, every inch of skin he can reach, fucks up into him so deep and hard, Jason feels _so_ full and lightheaded, a grunt escapes his lips. He's riding him on one of the chairs, sure he's going to be able to still feel him tomorrow. He grunts, "Jay," and "Fuck," and Jason nods, grips onto Bruce's bicep, bites his bottom lip. Feels greedy asking for more, faster. Spills over Bruce's thick chest, shuts his eyes while Bruce keeps fucking him until he feels Bruce still under him, and come inside him. 

Afterwards Bruce doesn't ask him to stay, doesn't offer Alfred's breakfast as a bribe to make him spend the night, doesn't try to bring him back. They dress in silence, stealing glances, stupidly stretching their time together, holding onto this sinking boat. 

"Jason. Jay, you know you-" 

"Ask me," Jason says like a dare. He isn't surprised Bruce just clamps shut. Lets him go. No, Jason is choosing to leave, not giving into Bruce's unspoken words or this need. 

"See you around," Jason throws out before he walks out. 

This time Jason is doing things his own way.


End file.
